Exalted - Narusians/Breath of the Black Glacier
=Breath of the Black Glacier= Artifacts Exalted - Narusians/Breath of the Black Glacier#Shard of the Black Glacier As below. Ghostcage of Deathly Potency (Artifact 5) This Soulsteel Articulated Plate clinks and clanks as it's owner walks, a fur-lined Kingly raimant, adorned with a black cloak and a distinct skeleton motief; fanged metal skulls shield his knees, whilst gigantic soulsteel 'ribs' shield his torso. It's potent defense, however, pales in comparison to it's true power. This artifact was forged by, and for, the Breath of the Black Glacier. It allows it's target to invoke World-Ending Void Apostle indefinitely, for the mere cost of a commited willpower. This will work for any Death Knight, of course, but more worryingly is that it works for Breath of the Black Glacier himself, allowing him to stride out into Creation in one of his puppetmastered bodies at Essence 6; a force unto himself, this allows him to compensate for his near-dearth of Death Knights by, when need be, taking their place himself, placing himself (or rather, his puppet-body) in harms' way in order to bring his considerable repitoire of combat charms and combos to bear against his foes. It would probably disturb him if he knew about it's other possible effects; the Ghostcage might actually work for the Solar Exalt, ironically allowing them to invoke Glory to the Most High at the cost of one willpower, and without gaining Limit when it ends. *The Ghostcage of Deathly Potency is Soulsteel armor, and adds two to it's Lethal and Bashing soaks, and one to Lethal and Bashing Hardness. This has not yet been factored in. Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction (Artifact N/A) Repair 10 All of Creation should thank their lucky stars, individually and by name, that this artifact is incomplete. Should he ever forge it to completion, very little short of the personal intercession of the Unconquered Sun would be able to stand in Breath of the Black Glacier's way. Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction is Breath of the Black Glacier's personal plan to bring about Oblivion. He knows well of the state of Creation, how weak it is in the aftermath of the Balorian Crusade and the Great Contagion. He also knows that if he could just get out into Creation at full power, no force would be able to stop him; no legions of the Terrestrial Exalted, no teams of Sidereal assassins. He would again be capable of wielding might unseen since the First Age, and he would be indomitable. Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction is a suit of Soulsteel Celestial Battle Armor, writ even grander. A walking blasphemy of terrible slab-sided Soulsteel, it's presence in Creation would shake the foundations of Imperial Manse and the Bureau of Destiny as so many alarms went off that everyone within ten miles were shaken from their beds if sleeping, off their chairs if sitting, and knocked from their feet if standing. To look upon it would drive stout men mad, and drive madmen sane enough to run for the hills. Six yards surrounding the Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction is an area which is nothing less than a bubble of the Labyrinth come to Creation. This unholy, blasphemous vent of the Neverborn's will rejects the laws of Creation, and would allow the Death Lord wearing Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction to stride freely wherever he went; into the Wyld, into Creation or Malfeas, into Yu-Shan, Autochthonia, or even stranger places. Few in any such location would be able to withstand the might of a Death Lord in such circumstances. Should any other force (such as Chaos-Repelling Pattern) attempt to contest the assurity of the Oblivion surrounding Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction and impose another realm's rules upon the location the bubble occupies, Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction rolls thirteen dice to oppose. Should the contestant succeed, he may do so to the shell of the armor, but no further; he cannot impose that reality into the armor (and thus, shred the Deathlord within,) but he can prevent the howling madness of the Neverborn from further infecting Creation. Should he fail, he immediately suffers thirteen health levels of aggrevated damage that bypasses armor as the Neverborn vent their wrath at him. In the armor's wake, nothing but horror and sorrow is left; the stuff of the Wyld finds itself calcified into dull, inert gray matter, Creation wilts and dies, only Shadowlands remaining where the Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction has tred. Yu-Shan is left blasphemized and traumatized, swathes of it's streets and buildings inherantly anathema to the gods which make their homes there. In Malfeas, even the roaring anger of the prime Yozi cannot easily undo the blasphemous death which sprouts in the armor's wake, First-Circle demons fleeing from it and preferring to risk the wrath of their masters than to touch the despoiled, dangerous lands, and in Autochthonia, machines rust and fall silent, victim to decay and entropy. It's ability to allow a Death Lord to stalk Creation alone makes Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction an Artifact N/A. It's power as a suit of Celestial Battle Armor doesn't hurt, though: *Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction is made of Soulsteel, and adds two to it's Bashing and Lethal Armor, and one to it's Bashing and Lethal Hardness. This has been factored in. *Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction features some of the usual refinements of Celestial Battle Armor. **Sensory Augmentation Visor: The wearer gains a +2 bonus to all Awareness rolls. For three motes per scene, she may invoke Essence Sight (WotLA p. 85,) which automatically pierce Dragon Armor cloaking devices, and allow the wearer to see unmanifested things, as well as percieve all magical things as glowing, as well as being able to percieve the essence-flows of demenses and manses. **Exomuscular Fibers: +2 dots to Strength for Feats of Strength, calculating Jump distance and inflicting damage with attacks. **Peripatic Greaves: Doubled movement rate; 10mph marching movement rate. **Reinforced Extremities: As weapons, the gauntlets and boots can parry lethal attacks without a stunt. *Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction features far more than the usual additional features for a suit of Celestial Battle Armor. **Enhanced Durability: +3L/+3B Soak and +2L/2B Hardness. **Essence Gauntlets: Each of the user's gauntlets may be used as power maces (WotLA p.78). These can make hand-to-hand attacks or fire essence bolts. **Essence Shield: To compliment Shard of the Black Glacier, Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction can project a shield for four motes of essence, increasing it's wearer's DVs by 2. **Enchanted Stride: Taking a Dash action and spending five motes of Essence, Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction destructively compresses the very fabric of Creation, allowing it's wearer to move ten times faster than normal (or twenty times faster than her maximum dash when not wearing the armor.) This increased speed is compatable with Charms which increase running and jumping speed, and leaves a trail of frozen, utterly dead ground in it's wake. **Explosive Protection: By spending five motes of Essence, the wearer may generate a pulse of concentrated void essence that blasts outwards from the armor. This attack affects everyone within range and can be dodged, but not parried. The shockwave generated by this attack also halves (round down) the soak value of all armor. **Extensible Lash: Each of the wearer's gauntlets has Essence Projectors mounted on the backs of the hands that may coalesce into Essence lashes (WotLA p. 77) **God Bane: For three motes' expense, the armor and any weapons it's wielder is holding become charged with a field of ghostly essence that allow them to freely strike non-manifested beings. **Life-Draining Conduit of the Neverborn: Any time the wearer strikes a blow in melee combat that inflicts one or more levels of damage to an Essence-using character, the wearer of Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction automatically heals one level of lethal, bashing, or aggravated damage (wearer's choice). The target of the attack takes no additional damage, but he can feel the life draining from her. Any target slain by this attack is propelled into Oblivion; even Death Lords may be so flung, though their Neverborn Patrons may catch them at the last moment, if they are feeling generous. **Oblivion's Panoply: The armor was forged from more than one Hekatonhire, and carefully coated in infinitely thin layers of Oblivion at the source. It offers the following benefits: ***Chill: Any time an attacker strikes the armor in melee or hand-to-hand combat, that character must roll (Stamina + Resistance), Difficult 2. Failure causes the character to lose a point of Dexterity due to numbness. (Only Oricalcum weapons can insulate an attacker from this effect.) ***Energy Drain: The sucking maw of Oblivion drains five motes of essence from Essence users (which go to the wearer) each time they contact the armor with bare hands, or with mundane or Soulsteel weapons. Mortals age two years with every touch, flames nearby (including the animas of Fire Aspects) are snuffed out, water which touches the plates freezes and slides off, light seems to fall into it, etcetera. This armor truely is a walking unholy blasphemy. ***Force Nullification: +15L/+20B soak and hardness are granted to the armor as the energy of attacks striking it is partially consumed by the very maw of Oblivion. (This has been factored in). There are Warstriders which offer less protection than this armor. *The Explosive Protection feature of Oblivion-Clad Avatar of Destruction deals ten (twelve against living creatures) health levels of Aggravated damage, not ten dice of Lethal damage. It is Piercing against all armors, and has extended range. *The Armor is Soulsteel, as are it's built-in features. Melee extra modes of attack benefit from the Melee soulsteel bonus of +2 accuracy and draining a number of motes from the target equal to the wearer's permanent Essence when he strikes the target and deals at least one health level of damage. Ranged uses of the armor's extra modes of attack benefit from the Soulsteel bonus of +2 Accuracy and +2 damage against living creatures. **Only the Essence Gauntlet Blast and Explosive Burst are a ranged attacks. These figures have been factored in. *The Essence Gauntlets have to be activated for a scene for a cost of two motes of essence, upgrading the normal gauntlet attacks to the Essence Gauntlet attacks. The wielder may switch between Lethal and Bashing reflexively. **Once activated, the Essence Gauntlets may fire needle-sharp beams of Lethal void Essence, or concussive blasts, both for 2 motes. *The Essence Lash function must be activated for 2 motes per scene. Afterwards, the essence lash effect may be used to attack a number of targets equal to the wearer's permanent essence, and functions as an Extra Attack, enabling him to attack his essence in individual targets within ten yards with impunity. **The Essence Lash has a range of ten yards, but remains a Melee attack. *Both the Essence Gauntlets and Essence Lash functions are duplicated in each gauntlet, and neither are mutually exclusive. =Deathkuma= Breath of the Black Glacier has cracked a secret previously known only to the Yozis. Perhaps the Neverborn now know it as well, through spying on Breath of the Black Glacier, but if they do, they're keeping it to themselves. Regardless, Breath of the Black Glacier has uncovered the secret of creating Akuma, more specifically, '''Death'kuma''. By inserting a shard of barely-contained Oblivion into a mortal's souls where an Exaltation Shard would ordinarily go, he can invest a significant sum of power within them, creating a potent weapon to help him offset the fact that he has so few genuine Death Knights in his service. In general, Deathkuma follow the same rules as Akuma, save that instead of being beholden to the service of the Yozi that patronized them, they're beholden to Breath of the Black Glacier (or another Death Lord or a Neverborn, should any of them ever learn/use the secret to making Deathkuma.) Deathkuma may be made out of any Exalt type, including (even, funnily enough) Infernal Exalted, or they may be made of any lesser being, including (but not limited to) Narusians, Dragon Kings, Mountain Folk, and Mortals. They might even, theoretically, be made of Gods - Breath of the Black Glacier is very good at magical innovation. However, the process that Breath of the Black Glacier uses is less refined. He is incapable of the fundamental re-writing of a creature's being that the Yozis are - he cannot reshape them, remake their bodies or charms or any of that. Such characters retain all of their old Abilities, Attributes - everything except gaining an Urge set by Breath of the Black Glacier, and being able to learn Abyssal Charms. Deathkuma made by a Death Lord can learn the Charms that belong to abilities Favored by the Abyssal mirror of the Caste of Solar Exalted that the given Abyssal was in death, up to a maximum of their Essence rating. For instane, a Deathkuma of the First and Forgotten Lion, who was in life one of the Dawn Caste of the Solar Exalted, would be able to learn Charms favored by the Daybreak Caste of the Abyssal Exalted, up to their essence. Deathkuma can learn Abyssal Charms of the other castes up to a maximum of their essence minus one. Under no circumstances may Deathkuma made by one of the Death Lord learn any charm which perfectly negates any form of attack. (Deathkuma forged by the Neverborn would learn their patron Neverborn's charms instead, as normal.) Lastly, a Death Lord is limited to maintaining a number of Deathkuma at one time as he has dots of Essence. If he wants to procure another Akuma, perhaps one who is potentially more powerful, he will have to 'retire' an existing one. =Rune Weapons= The Rune Weapons are the second link in Breath of the Black Glacier's domination - and hence, the power of - his Deathkuma. All rune weapons (even though some are not exactly weapons) share a common trait in that Breath of the Black Glacier can percieve the area around them, including their weilder, and he may even read the thoughts of (any communicate with) their weilders. Part of this is that the wielder has absolutely no defense against any orders delivered thusly, even those which would otherwise be Unacceptable, such as ordering such a weilder's Urge to be changed, or ordering them to slay themselves. Such is the fel price of the power purchased by weilding these blades. This naturally makes it easier for Breath of the Black Glacier to alter the orders of his Deathkuma than it is for the Yozi to alter those of their own Akuma. This is one of the secrets to Breath of the Black Glacier's success. The visibility granted by these Rune Weapons is limited. Breath of the Black Glacier can not invoke any Charms which enhance sensory information through it - he is limited to normal sight and sound. In some cases, this might mean that is may percieve his Deathkuma reacting to events or creatures he cannot percieve, and require him to take the time to read their minds to understand what is going on - an act which takes a Speed 6 action and imposes a -2 External Penalty on all of the Deathkuma's actions as their reaction times slow down. If a Deathkuma is slain while this is happening, Breath of the Black Glacier recieves no information, and suffers backlash that prevents him from seeing through any of the Rune Blades for one whole day, and wipes his reserve of Temporary Willpower to 0. All rune weapons are used by Breath of the Black Glacier to aquire his Deathkuma. Those who accept them may finish their immediate heroic motivations, but afterwards become Deathkuma. They implicitly consented to this by accepting the weapons, and get no further choice in the matter. For the subordinate Runeblades, however, this ability is one-shot. After their original owner is slain, if they aren't destroyed, they may be weilded and attuned to by any Essence wielder. Breath of the Black Glacier may be able to percieve them, he may not be; but perception will be the extent of his ability to interact with them thereafter. Shard of the Black Glacier (Artifact N/A) This fel Daiklaive is wielded by Breath of the Black Glacier himself, and was begat by his own two hands. A hefty, mighty Daiklaive forged of soulsteel, this wicked weapon has a grip wrapped in curved bands of Soulsteel upon which small spikes anchor the sword firmly into the hand of it's weilder, who feels no pain from the weapon - or indeed, from any other source, completely ignoring all wound penalties. This potent sword rends through all which it cleaves; it's attacks cannot be mitigated, it's damage dealt cannot be reduced, armor stands as no barrier to it, and even buildings and fortifications will crumble before it's wrath. Neither Hardness nor Armor affect it, and no effects (magical or otherwise, such as Stamina) can reduce the damage dealt by the Shard of the Black Glacier. Should another magical effect (such as the Twilight Caste Anima Banner) conflict with this effect, the wielder simply converts all of his or her Essence into successes on the opposed roll. The long, shining Soulsteel blade of Shard of the Black Glacier is always rimed with frost and icecicles, whether in the frozen north or treading within the very frozen south - this extends to the sword's immediate vicinity as well. Where the sword passes is chilled to subzero temperatures; plants freeze instantly, as does the ground. Water under the wielder's boots and around him turns instantly to ice; even magma solidifies instantly into obsidian. The wielder is never subject to balance rolls for surface conditions, as he treads perfectly upon ice, and everything around him is ice. Indeed, this ice even extends to others around him; under normal circumstances, the area surrounding Shard of the Black Glacier for six yards is treated as if an Air-Aspected Terrestrial Anima Banner was in constant flux as deathly winds freeze that which is around it; the dead are exempt from this effect. (For the cost of one willpower, this effect may be surpressed or restored at-will for the duration of a scene.) Through the sword, Breath of the Black Glacier can percieve that which is occuring around the other, lesser Runeblades he uses to lure in mortal (and other, vulnerable) heroes. Without it, he cannot; however, through the sword is one of his most powerful abilities. Breath of the Black Glacier can cast Shard of the Black Glacier out into Creation; though he cannot target a specific locality, he can target a region as fine as one hundred miles on the side. This sword (and all of his Rune Blades) beckons to those in their hours of need; it is as if rumors of it's existance have always existed in the locals' minds. Those with the fortitude to seize the blade can wrench it free from the ice altar it awaits in, after having defeated a few token guardians so as to put them at false ease that they are not accepting the cursed weapon they truely are. The attunement cost for this person is naught but their souls and free will; and mortals are unaware of this cost. Those which are a step up from mortals (Dragon Kings, Mountain Folk, Enlightened Mortals and God-Blooded) know instinctively that the weapon is bad news, but they know not the exact price of taking it. Those higher than them (Gods and Elementals, the Exalted, and higher) know what the price is, and will typically refuse to take it. The 'lucky' owner of Shard of the Black Glacier is permitted to achieve the ends they set out to achieve; if they are attempting to save their homeland, for instance, they will surely lead their forces to a fel, fated victory over their enemies; if it is vengeance they seek then their vengeance is as assured as if they had loosed Zfoska, the Kite Flute, upon the target of their wrath. Once their ends are acomplished (and presuming the actions of the Exalted do not put an end to their mad quest,) the mortal so 'chosen' is subsumed entirely. His body becomes a worldly Avatar for Breath of the Black Glacier, capable of roaming Creation freely. His own body subsides into his Throne, and he percieves through his new body (which entirely takes on all of Breath of the Black Glacier's attributes, abilities, Charms, Combos, etcetera), which may come and go as he pleases. Within Shadowlands and the Underworld, it acts fully as he does, but outside of a Shadowlands it is limited to a mere Essence of 5, and is for all intents and purposes limited to the capabilities of an Abyssal Exalt. If slain in this worldly avatar form, Breath of the Black Glacier re-forms after a month in his throne. *Attunement cost is for Breath of the Black Glacier and other Essence-Wielders he might give the sword to. Those who have attuned to it through it's devil's bargain pay no essence cost to commit to it, and resonate with it perfectly, gaining it's Magical Material bonii. Needless to say, the wielder is never harmed by it's deathly chill flux, which is not damaging to persons until they wrench it from the ice. **Shard of the Black Glacier is made of Soulsteel. As a soulsteel weapon, it gains +2 accuracy (which has not been factored in), and drains a number of motes equal to it's weilder's permanent Essence when it strikes and deals one health level of damage. **Should Shard of the Black Glacier ever be destroyed, or ever be lost, it will shatter into ice and re-form in Breath of the Black Ice's Black Ice Citadel in one year's time. Example Subordinate Runeblades Iced Regret of the Tragic Prince (Artifact 5) The first subordinate rune-blade forged by Breath of the Black Glacier, he forged Iced Regret in the image of his own sword, Shard of the Black Glacier. To most measures it seems identical, even bearing similar functions - this is a measure of extra safety on Breath of the Black Glacier's part. After all, if someone kills the Tragic Prince, having heard of Breath of the Black Glacier's ability to be out and about in Creation, they might presume they've slain the Death Lord himself. Iced Regret's wielder does not suffer Wound penalties. He ignores Hardness, but not other forms of damage mitigation. He is immune to environmental hazards stemming from cold, and water (and other liquid substances) freeze solid under his feet, sufficient for him to walk upon water as if it were land, though it melts once this radius has passed; this benefit may be extended to all allies of the wielder within thirty yards for one Willpower per scene, which is sufficient area for a Magnitude 2 gathering of allies traveling in Tight formation to pass. *Attunement cost is for subsequent owners; the first owner paid for Iced Regret with his soul, and resonates with it perfectly foreverafter. He may not allow the attunement to lapse voluntarily, nor will it lapse if he is removed from the weapon's presence. Only his death will suffice. **Iced Regret is made of Soulsteel. As a soulsteel weapon, it gains +2 accuracy (which has not been factored in), and drains a number of motes equal to it's weilder's permanent Essence when it strikes and deals one health level of damage. Fate-Warping Needle of Destiny's Divide (Artifact 5) A thin, slender sliver of soulsteel, the Fate-Warping Needle of Destiny's Divide could hypothetically be forged for a Sidereal Exalt willing (or more likely, coerced) to trade her soul for the power that Breath of the Black Glacier can offer. In the First Age, the Twilight Exalt who would become Breath of the Black Glacier was fascinated with the Loom and the Sidereals who tended it when he was not attempting to unlock the essence-forging secrets of the Maker. The Fate-Warping Needle is barely a blade - though it has the benefit of being the classic courtesan's assassination weapon. It is a hairpin, a large and somewhat macabe hairpin, but no more - at least, not to the eyes of Fate. In the eyes of every creature who has a Fate, the Fate-Warping Needle appears to be no more than a slightly macabe fashion accessory, no more unusual than Anys Sys' perpetual wearing of gloves. The eyes of creatures Within Fate do not see the blue runes glowing up and down it's length. They cannot percieve the power in the Artifact, which is a good thing for the weilder. Destiny's Divide alters the effects of Pattern Bite upon the wielder. Instead of rolling a die, the result is always as if the die had rolled 10 - Dead Wife Venom. As this involves a mortal being slain for no good reason, this suits Breath of the Black Glacier very much so; he promised only immunity to the wrath of the Pattern Spiders for the Deathkuma, not immunity for any they cared about. (Indeed, the Deathkuma might be ordered to cultivate such ablative intimacies for the sole purpose of racking up the body count.) Thus, the Sidereal Deathkuma is free to accumulate as much paradox as they wish. Destiny's Divide also flawlessly entangles any attempts to trace it's origins or powers. It cannot be tracked back to Breath of the Black Glacier, nor may it be discerned for an artifact at all; in the event of an Essence roll-off, Destiny's Divide rolls it's wielder's Essence, and adds five successes. It also hides it's owners' ill intent in like manner; while Obvious charms cannot be made un-Obvious, it allows Charms (and other Artifacts within the Sidereal's possession) that would normally be prevented from affecting Heaven, the Bureau of Destiny, and such, to be used with impunity on those targets, and hides the use of non-Obvious Charms (roll the wielder's essence and add five successes to the roll-off against attempts to detect the use of Charms.) Needless to say, this makes undergoing Audits a breeze. Lastly, the Fate-Warping Needle of Destiny's Divide can allow the wearer to become Outside Fate at will. While this is a bad idea in Heaven (the Celestial Lions will very quickly inquire as to why, exactly, the Sidereal appears to be Outside Fate,) it can be invaluable for working in Creation - and most especially when meeting with agents of Breath of the Black Glacier. The Needle is not without it's drawbacks, though they are those which the Deathkumatized Sidereal will care little for, and which Breath of the Black Glacier will care even less for. It creates horrible havok in the loom when and if the Sidereal interacts with it (which she will be directed to do as much as possible,) though there is always sufficient delay that no-one will be able to correlate the interaction with the loom's snarling for many centuries. When the Loom is snarled, the effects in Creation are always deletrious; drought, blazing sun and famine of course, as well as an unreasonable deluge of water which will swiftly drown all plant-life and flood lowlands. Plauges, diseases, and miasma spring forth in the oddest of places, and random mortals simply drop dead - or worse, their flesh explodes off their bones in a terrible spray, followed by those same bones animating and attempting to kill all nearby people. No person slain by the deletrius effects of the Needle of Destiny's Divide will ever be able to enter Lethe unless guided there by an essence-wielder: trapped in the Underworld, they quickly fall prey to being forged into Soulsteel. It goes without saying that possessing the Fate-Warping Needle of Destiny's Divide (and by extension, being a Deathkuma) is (on a scale of one to five) approximately a Severity 8 Offense against the Celestial Bureaucracy. Without a doubt, upon even being accused of the crime (of having the needle and being puppetmastered by a Death Lord,) the defendant would be found guilty in absentia and sentanced to Chejop Kejak. As a weapon, the needle is relatively unimpressive at first glance; however, it carries a number of potent - if unpredictable, powers. Specifically, it carries the power to annoy the Pattern Spiders, and make them believe the Needle's target is what is causing their ire. A target stung by the Fate-Warping Needle for even one health level of damage suffers from this Spider-Aggrevating effect, which follows the general course of a poison, except as noted: *Instead of dealing damage, the subject gains Paradox as though they were a Sidereal. If the victim actually is a Sidereal, this adds to their current Paradox. If the victim is not a Sidereal, they will suffer Pattern Spider Bite as though they were when and if their Paradox accumulates to 10. **The 5L tag indicates that normally, the subject simply gains a point of Paradox. If they accumulate 5 successes on an Essence roll, instead they roll a single die; on a result of 7 or greater, they gain a point of Paradox. They will need 10 successes to completely resist the effect. *The roll to resist is Essence. *Being affected by the Spider-Aggrevating Poison of Fate is a Shaping effect. *Only creatures within Fate can be affected. The poison is powerful, but unpredictable. It's entirely possible for a victim without the Ox-Body Charm to roll a 9 on the Pattern Bite chart, roll a 10 for the number of aggrevated dice of damage they suffer, have the number of dice roll high, and spontainously combust a fortnight after being struck; or they may suffer no more ill effect than having a loved one drop dead on the spot. It's sure to play havok, though, especially as the 'poison' is almost undetectible - the victim does not realize he's been poisoned, as he suffers no wound penalty for the duration. Only those truely paranoid will realize what has gone on, though the 'poison' would be little difficulty for Celestial Exalts to remove once uncovered. *Attunement cost is for subsequent owners; the first owner paid for the Fate-Warping Needle with her soul, and resonates with it perfectly foreverafter. She may not allow the attunement to lapse voluntarily, nor will it lapse if she is removed from the weapon's presence. Only her death will suffice. **Destiny's Divide is made of Soulsteel. As a soulsteel weapon, it gains +2 accuracy (which has not been factored in), and drains a number of motes equal to it's weilder's permanent Essence when it strikes and deals one health level of damage. Category:Exalted